Loss of Innocence
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Courtney was attacked and raped in her home country. During that she refused to speak and therefore, had to be sent to seek the help of a doctor and her wild nephew; who doesn't give much help either. Rated for cursing and sexual prefrences. From, DW
1. Chapter 1

****

**DW: I was taking a little snooze after my exam, which was really hard by the way. **

This dream came to me with like Law and Order SVU and that's when I shot up straight and wrote down this idea,  
before I totally lose it.

Tell me what you think, k?

Is everyone on summer vacation yet?

If you are, I hate you! (JK :) )

Disclamer: nothing but the ideas! and OC"S

* * *

Courtney Ramierez, walked down the lively streets of Mexico. Loud music was playing from a band somewhere off to her right and children played in the streets, chasing each other. She smiled at the happily at the their smiling faces and kept walking down the road, to a near by general store. Courtney passed a few young guys, sitting up agaisnt the building, drinking beer. She mentally groaned and prayed that these guys would not mess with her. Courtney was almost home free until one of them called out,

"Hey! Sweet mama!" one of the boys, dressed in all black called to her. This was followed by an aray of dog whistles.

"Te llevare' a casa, a mi cama" one of them shouted to her.

Courtney stuck her nose up and walked briskly up the stairs and into the store.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she came safely into the store. A older man behind the counter smiled fondly at her. "Hello, Courtney!" he greeted. The man sat his glasses on the counter next to him as Courtney approached him. She smiled at the older man, "Hello, Mr. Masin. Hows business?" she asked this question all the time since the older man loved to talk about his fond little shop.

"Business has been a little slow this week" Mr. Masin grimaced. "I fear it is because of that gang that has been terrorizing this part of the city" Mr. Masin Kept his voice low and his eyes shifted from outside the window back to Courtney. "I'm closing early and going home" he told her, "As soon as you leave Courtney, I am going home to me wife and kids".

Courtney nodded understandingly, "Don't worry, Mr. Masin, I won't be long. All I need are a few ingredients for a sweet apple pie". Mr. Masin nodded and handed her a small basket. Courtney left the counter and walked towards the back of the store, near the fruit department. There were other people, shopping around lightly. Courtney excused herself past an older woman and approached the apples.

"Mazanas?" the woman, jerked her head towards the apples.

Courtney didn't speak spanish very fluented but, she did know some smaller words that she could from sentences. "Cua'les son las mejores manzanas para el pastel?" she asked the woman.

The lady nodded and scanned the pile of apples carefully. Picking up four large Granny Smiths, she dumped them into Courtney's basket. Courtney smiled up to the lady, to show her thanks.

"Gracias".

"De nada" the woman left, tugging her three year old with her.

Courtney browsed some more things before heading up towards the counter. Courtney stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the shop door fling open and several masked men came in holding guns.

Courtney ducked behind the bags of chips and reached for her cell phone but she forgot she left it at home. She peeked around the corner and saw Mr. Masin was holding his hands up in the air and pleading with the men to not shoot. She put a hand to her mouth and placed the voices to to the ones she heard coming in the store.

"Please, don't shoot!" Mr. Masin pleaded, "I have a wife and two little ninas at home".

"Come from behind the register!" one of them said behind his dark bandana. Mr. Masin moved swiftly from behind the counter, with his hands still in the air. One of the boys pushed him into the stack of peppers that were on sale. Mr. Masin tumbled and came to a stop by the box, he sat there looking scared.

One of the boys that held th biggest gun, stepped through the middle of them. "Everybody in the store, come to the front!" he shouted. Courtney guessed him to be the leader. When no one moved, the leader shot the gun off twice towards the ceiling. "Rapidemento!" he shouted again and his boys behind him, searched the aisles for prisoners.

There had only been the lady with her crying baby, a teenage boy; who worked there, Mr. Masin, and Courtney. Two boys pushed all three of them to the front and made them sit on the ground. "Hands under your ass!" the masked leader commanded.

Courtney wondered is she could get to the back then, maybe she could call for help. Courtney backed up a little but, her back accidentally knocked into the shelf, causing boxes to hit the floor. "What the hell was that?" the leader demanded.

"Go check it out!" he commanded his comrades.

Courtney mentally cursed herself and ran silently to the next aisle. She waited and listened for their footsteps to get closer. When they were almost at the aisle, she dashed down to the end of it and made it to the next aisle.

Hiding behind a stack of potatoes, she listened. "We can't find anything Lupe!" one of boys shouted back up to the leader.

"If I come back there and find something" he threatened, "I'm killing you!"

Courtney jumped at the sound of a gun go off and a large body hit the floor. Lupe spoke again, "I'm just kill him now, since he said my name!" he cursed and started his way up and down the aisles.

"Come on out!" he commanded and pointed his gun straight ahead of him. Courtney's heart was racing and her ears strained to hear his footsteps, but she couldn't. He must have been sneaking around carefully to surprise the person. She knew she had to take her chances and try and make it to the next aisle.

Sucking in her breath, Courtney turned the corner swiftly, but she was faced with a barrel of a gun. Lupe smiled, "Hey, boys! It's that fine little mama we saw passing by us!" He quickly grabbed Courtney's arm and yanked her to his body. She tried to squirm away and even punch him but his grip was to firm.

"You know, I think I'm going to keep you" he whispered into her ear. "You look like you would be the bitch to snitch".

"Hey, boss!" one of his members came from behind a aisle, smiling. "You just ryhmed!" he said cheerfully. Lupe sighed and pointed his gun at the boy, "Do I have to kill you too for being so stupid?"

The boys eyes flickered down, "No boss. Just wanted to tell you, that you ryhmed" he mumbled the last part. Courtney looked up to Lupe's covered face, "Please, I won't tell anybody!" she pleaded and strained her self away from him. Lupe grinned and brought her closer, "I don't think so sweetheart. You're coming with me".

He pulled her by the arm to the front of the store. "Tie her up and gag her mouth" Lupe threw Courtney into the arms of yet another large masked man. The man nodded and pushed Courtney out the door and down the steps to their awaiting car. He roughly pushed her in and used some rope from the front seat to tie her hands and feet together.

There was another man in the front seat. He was unmasked and looking intently into the back, "What's taking you guys so long?" he asked, grimly. The larger man shrugged and relieved himself of his mask, "We had to play a game of hide and seek" he replied. Courtney glared into the lustful eyes of the driver, "And is this the sweet prize?" he asked.

He reached back and ran a hand up Courtney's exposed legs. The larger man slapped his hand away, "She's Lupe's little entertainment". The driver chuckled and looked a Courtney once more, "Quite the little package isn't she?"

The rest of the gang came hollering out of the store and piled into the car. Courtney became squished between them and they were trying to touch and grope her. Lupe was in the passengers seat, "Get off of her, man!" he yelled back to one of the boys.

They arrived at a small and flat house, where Courtney was picked up and carried, kicking and screaming into the house. The big man had carried her wordlessly past a small living room and kitchen, both littered with empty beer cans. He carried her down a dark hall, that smelled like trash. He kicked open a door that revealed a small and dirty bedroom.

He sat her gently on the bed and looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry" he mumbled before stepping out and locking the door behind him. Courtney was still tied up as she screamed after him, "Sorry about what?" she yelled.

Courtney was trying to free herself from the ropes but fell on her back instead. Unable to get back up right, she layed there thinking and cursing herself. The door opened and Lupe crept in with a can of beer in hand. He chuckled when he saw Courtney's state.

"Looks like your already for me, aren't you sweetheart?" he asked and set the can down on a desk.

"Ready for what?" Courtney asked, confused.

Lupe chuckled darkly again before removing his shirt and pants. Courtney's eyes became wide with fear and every single thought was running in her head. Lupe walked over to her and tied her arms to the bed post, even though they were already tied.

"Please don't! Courtney begged as he removed her shirt and pants.

"Don't worry, I'm doing you a favor" he said and climbed on top of her.

* * *

**DW: How pretty wild huh?**

Tell me what you think of this story and review! Let's see I still have exams to finish and my school work will be over on Thursday morning and I will try to get another chapter of Death Note out or this one if you prefer.

See you later cakesters!

PS- If anybody would love to help me out with some spanish, please pm me. I'm taking spanish 2 and I dont know a lick of it, so yeah, help a sister out!

Peace and Love,

DW


	2. Chapter 2

****

**DW: Sup peeps!**

I updated on both of my stories:

Death Note- Thursday

Mental State- Friday

go check them out and review on that because I just love to hear from you.

So many review on the first chapter! I liked that a lot!

PS- thank you to the manu people who said they would help me with the spanish!

Disclamer: nothing but the idea and ocs

Courtney opened her eyes just a bit and then quickly shut them because of the harsh light streaming back down on her. She moved her head so that it was no longer in the direction of the sun's rays. Her body was stiff and it hurt still a little between her legs. She had been a prisoner of Lupe's gang for more than two weeks now.

Since the first time he brought her back to the small house, she was raped repeatedly by Lupe and some of the other guys. They would always tie her arms above her head and gag her mouth so she wouldn't scream out. There were bruises and marks left all over her body. Courtney worried about her safety and her family.

Courtney had become their mother of the household. When the gang would go off and terrorize the city, she would stay behind with someone else and clean and cook. There was always someone watching over her every moment she was alone. It was mostly the big guy she had come to know as Julio.

Julio never took advantage of her. He never ran a hand up her leg or into her shirt; like some of the other guys. It was easy to talk to him because, he was gentle for a big guy.

Courtney heard Lupe stir in his sleep and then grunt a little. He had fallen asleep on top of her after he raped her last night. Lupe did this all the time and Courtney got up the nerve to scold him about it. Lupe laughed and retorted, "Crazy chica!"

She cringed when she felt Lupe's hands beginning to rub her thighs. She met his large brown eyes and he grinned at her, their cheek almost touching. "Morining chica" he said in a groggy voice. Lupe had learned her name but preferred to call her 'chica' instead. Lupe reached up and caressed her cheek, "You were really something last night, eh? The way you claw my back and pulled on my hair. You are one crazy chica".

Courtney forced a small, "All for you" she managed to choke out.

Lupe rolled off her and reached in his pants pocket for a cigarette. As he lit it, Courtney scrunched her nose up and said, "Smoking is bad for you".

Lupe smirked and blew a puff of smoke in her face. "Everything is bad for me, chica". He got up and kissed her head, "Me and the boys are going out to deal with some business. You can stay here with Carlos until we get back". Courtney got up too and grabbed her shirt from the floor to cover her chest.

"But, I always stay with Julio!" she protested.

"I know but, we need him tonight in case any bastards get the idea to come at us." Lupe went to the dresser and pulled out a nine millmeter gun and stuck it down in the belt loop of his jeans. He then rumaged through and found a white shirt to put on.

"I don't know who Carlos is?" Courtney said, still trying to change his mind.

Lupe slicked his hair back some, "Carlos is my half brother. He's only fifteen, no worries". Lupe headed for the door and pulled Courtney out as well, "Wait, I'm still in my underwear!" Courtney shrieked. Lupe huffed and took another drag on his cigarette, "Hurry up then and cover you ass!" he demanded.

Courtney rushed back in the room and grabbed a pair of shorts she had on yesterday. Lupe came up behind her and slapped her butt, Courtney gasped. "No one is to look at that butt, except for me!" Lupe told her and pulled her out by her hair. He closed the door behind him and he and Courtney walked out in the living space.

Most of the gang members were just lying around. Lupe motioned over his shoulders and yelled, "Vamos!" Everyone got up and started to corral out the door and into the two cars parked out front. Lupe turned back to Courtney and pinched her cheek, "I'll be back, chica." he let got of her cheek and ran out the door with the rest of the gang.

Courtney looked over to the boy left sitting on the couch. He looked really buff for a fifteen year old. His hair was dark in curls all over his head and covered right above his brown eyes. Courtney's eyes noticed the small pistol, in the pocket of his jeans. "Hola!" Courtney greeted him, suspecting that he didn't speak any English.

"I don't know that much spanish" he told her, his eyes hard.

Courtney let out a sigh of relief, she walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "Good, because I don't know that much spanish either" she told him, still smiling. Carlos scooted away from her a bit, "How come?" he asked in a low voice.

"My father is white and we basically grew up in a Yankee household. My mother tried to teach us as much spanish as she could before she died". Carlos eyes expanded at the mention of her mother's death. "You mama died? How?"

"She was gunned down when watering the plants outside one day" Courtney sighed, she didn't like to talk a lot about her mother. Carlos's eyes softed up a little as he reached in his pocket and took out the small pistol. He set it gently down on the table, "I hate carrying that thing" he mumbled.

"You do seem a little young to carry a gun" Courtney scoffed in disapproval.

Carlos chuckled a little, "Sweetheart, I've been carrying since I was thirteen. I still haven't got used to the cold steel pressed agaisnt my stomach" he shivered. Courtney looked him in the eye, "You seem like such a sweet child. Why are you doing this?" she asked, in real curosity.

"My brother told me that if I moved down here with him, that I wouldn't get caught by the state and sent to juvie".

"What did you do?"

Carlos sighed, "A lot of things. Held up a gas station, stole a old lady's purse, stole a dog from a shelter. He said that if I came to Mexico that the US government would have a hard time finding me. I had to quit school and everything, not like I really went anyway".

Courtney stood and went into the kitchen to start dinner. Carlos followed behind but stayed on the counter. Courtney eyed him from the sink, "Do you mind handing me the book on that shelf?" she asked, her hands busy in soap suds. "It should read: Easy Mexican Recipies". Carlos walked akwardly over to the shelf and just stared at the shelf.

Courtney turned her head a bit to see what was taking so long. "Do you see it?"

"I don't know" Carlos answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Carlos swallowed, " I can't read" he admitted.

Courtney walked over and looked for the book herself. "Here we go!" she said and showed Carlos the cover. "This reads; Easy Mexican Recipies" she told him and then flipped to the back of the book for the recipie that would involve flour. Carlos watched her in confusion as she rambled around the kitchen, collecting items.

Courtney got some of the meal started on the stove and used the flour she set out to make tortillas. She dumped a large handfull on the counter and spreaded it around to make it flat agaisnt the blue counters. Using a floury finger, she drew the letter, 'A'.

Courtney pointed to the letter, "This is A"

Carlos moved around the counter top so he could see it for himself. "A?" he repeated. Courtney nodded and made a lower case 'a' next the larger one. "A is the first letter in the alphabet. It can make the sound 'A' or 'Ah. I you would like, I can teach you how to read a little while I am here". Carlos looked liked he was contemplating something, "I don't know, Courtney. I don't want my brother to think I'm stupid or something".

"The only stupid thing you need to worry about is not knowing how to read. How did you even get as far as you did in school?"

Carlos grinned sheepishly, "I told you that I barely went. They put us in classes based on our age, so I never started out in like first grade. Put if you can teach me, I'll try and help you get out of here" He had scooted a little closer to her, he used his index finger and lifted her chin up. "Someone like you doesn't belong here".

"But, how cou-" her words were cut off by loud stereo sounds from outside.

A moment later, Lupe and the rest of the gang came loudly into the house. "Hey, chica!" Lupe called. "Daddy's home!" he crossed over into the kitchen and pulled Courtney by her waist into his body. He roughly planted a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "I'm feeling pretty good tonight, chica. We are going to have some serious fun tonight".

Courtney gulped and tried to seem happy about it. One of the other gang members, Miguel leaned agaisnt the counter and smiled at Courtney. Miguel was Lupe's cousin and just like his cousin, he got his share of Courtney once in a while. "Hey, Lupe, I don't think it's fair how you get Courtney all to yourself, and were stuck with the girls in the TV. How about sharing tonight?" a glint of lust in his eyes made Courtney pray that Lupe said,'no'.

"I don't think so, primo. She's mine tonight, eh. But, if you want some of the action you can pay me for it and I'll be glad to lend my chica out". Courtney was horrifed that he would even consider whoring her. "That's disgusting!" she shouted. It was the first time in weeks she had spoken up for herself.

Lupe turned to her with a grin. "What?"

Courtney back away a little but kept her voice firm. "I said it was disgusting. I'm not some nasty whore you can find on the street. I come from a very well respected family and I will not tolerate being treated like some whore!"

Lupe looked down and chuckled to himself. He looked back up at Courtney from the corner of his eyes. Without a word he slapped her full in the face, Courtney went flying into the refridgerator. Lupe walked over to her and leaned down to grab her by her shirt. Pulling up her up to his face he growled, "But, you are my whore, chica. If I want to sell you out to my buddies then, that's exactly wants going to happen". He picked her up and set her back on her feet again.

"You belong to me" he whispered in her ear.

Courtney's cheek was buring hot, but she didn't feel any of that as she glared up at him. "I don't belong to anyone, chico!" she spat. She screamed out when Lupe struck her again. Courtney felt herself being picked up and thrown onto his back. She blindly beated and pounded her fists on his back. "Put me down!" she wailed.

Lupe carried her to his room and threw her on the bed. Courtney immediately brought her knees to her chest and tried to shrink into the corner. Lupe locked the door and took off his shirt. His hard muscles flexed and reflexed as he walked over to her. He quickly grabbed her arms and while listening to her protest, tied her to the bed.

Lupe looked around frantically for the gag. "Time for you to shut the hell up!" he growled and gaged her mouth. Hot tears poured down her face as Courtney felt him undressing her and running a dirty finger over her body.

He kissed her inner thighs while rubbing her chest with the other hands. "You make me so mad sometimes, chica" he murmered and let a hand roam down past her stomach. "You've got a big ass mouth on you". Courtney's eyes expanded as she prayed he wouldn't do anything to her. His fingers lightly teased the thread of her panties.

"Once I break you again" he whispered, hotly in her ear. "You will understand that you do belong to me" he kissed her corner of her neck and with a quick flash, tore of her panties.

The fell lightly to the floor.

But, Courtney's tears, ran harder down her face.

* * *

**DW: Ugh, I have been meaning to get this chapter out!**

But, I've been busy busy with nothing really. It's so hot where I am that I want to dive into a pool but, they haven't opened yet!

I am writing on Death Note so a new chapter will be coming your way in a couple of days, perhaps.

Review if you want more!

Plus, for anyone who reviews, I'll give you a virtual slice of my homemade apple pie! It's really good!

Ta-ta loves!

Peace and love,

DW


End file.
